


Proven Heroes

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, introductions, platonic, romantic, whichever you want it works either way!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Saw cute fanart on tumblr, whipped this up fast and then promptly forgot about it. oops.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proven Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Saw cute fanart on tumblr, whipped this up fast and then promptly forgot about it. oops.

Springer scanned the deck, sitting on a bench pushed against a wall. It had been awhile since he’d been on a ship with a crew this large, and so many were young, he could hear the accents and slang that dated them.

He was supposed to meet some young bot named First Aid. Fan of the wreckers, but his jobs and roles he’d played through the war had kept him far from the fringes of Wrecker activity. Good, he thought, huffing and finishing off the easy low-grade he’d been given. Those who got too close to Wreckers ended up dead. Purposeful kills as well as sad accidents.

“Uhm, hi!”

Springer turned, and despite his sitting in the booth he still had to look downwards to see tiny bot, big visor bright, paintjob red and white. A medic.

“First Aid, I’m guessin’.” Springer smiled weakly. “Sit down, if you want, nobody’s takin’ these seats.”

“Oh! Okay.”

Springer could swear First Aid had nearly jumped out of his plating at the offer, and he bounced a few times on the bench.

“Sorry! I, I’m a big fan of the Wreckers, but, ahh I guess lots of bots are, but-”

“I’m new to this too. I, er… I don’t usually get to meet fans.” Springer rubbed at the back of his neck, cool fingers from his drink’s condensation a short-lived comfort. “Too busy leading the team, seeking out potentials. Ehr… Strategies.”

This was it, Springer thought. He knew he was an idol, seen as an ultimate hero. A long-lived wrecker, he had overheard other bots asking each other if they thought it possible for him to die; And talking this way, he doubted it lived up to the hype.

First Aid either didn’t mind or didn’t notice.

“I’ve read so many Wrecker logs, just stuff I’ve had clearance to, more than a lot of others but not everything.” First Aid rambled. “And I’ve read statistics too!”

“You know a lot about me and my work.” Springer  let his pensive smile grow a little more. “What about you?”

“Me? Me?” First Aid bleated. “Me?”

“Yes, you. The only First Aid on this ship.” Springer chuckled.

“Er, ehh, uh.” The medic stammered, stumbling over his own words before suddenly

_**BWWEEEEEEE WOOOoo! BWWEEEEE WOOoo!** _

First Aid managed to get control over his sirens before a secondary sound system started honking.

“...You okay?” Springer asked, staying perfectly still.

“Nope.” First Aid got up, all joints stiff and trying to not let his armor rattle more than it already was. “Sorry but, but I-it was nice to meet you Springer but I n-”

“Hey.” Springer kept his voice calm and even. “It really was nice to meet you.”

“I have work to do so I’m sorry to cut this short but I will just be-”

“I don’t doubt it, you’re working with Ratchet.” Springer laughed. “But if you’re working with Ratchet, you’re a proven hero in your own right, First Aid.”

First Aid’s sirens let out a choked noise, his face flushed and visor burning bright.


End file.
